Bendito Muérdago
by Lumino17
Summary: Lucy y Natsu solo le pueden dar gracias a ese muérdago tan oportuno, si no fuera por el ese diciembre no fuera sigo tan feliz como lo fue... Mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad


_Disclaimer: __Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima la historia si es de mi autoría x3

- Diálogos –

(Yo de entrometida xD)

* * *

><p>Bendito Muérdago.<p>

Era un día muy lindo y nevado en Magnolia, aunque por extraño que parezca en el gremio no había gran escándalo, si se pregunta el ¿Por qué? Pues es muy fácil Mirajane los tiene ocupado arreglando el gremio mientras las demás chicas se preparan con sus trajes.

Sin embargo eso no evita que dos magos se comiencen a pelear como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¡Cerebro de lava!

- ¡Princesa de Hielo!

- ¡Ojos puntiagudos!

- ¡Cubo de hielo!

- Ara ara, ¿chicos me pueden ayudar a adornar el gremio? – "pregunto" Mirajane aunque más que una pregunta fue una orden.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? – Pregunto Natsu a Mirajane la cual tenía una "angelical" sonrisa (Parece que quiere morir u_u)

- Porque casi es Navidad Natsu y el gremio tiene que estar adornando de acuerdo con la temporada, además todos están ayudando sin reclamar – Mirajane voltio buscando a alguien – Mira incluso Gajeel está ayudando – dijo con su característica sonrisa.

- Esta bien Mira, ¿qué debo hacer? E ignora a la flamita – Dijo Gray haciendo que se escuchara un "¡oye!" por parte del Dragneel el cual ambos magos ignoraron.

- Bueno quiero que hagas algunos adornos con tu magia, en cuanto a ti Natsu quiero que acomodes los adornos de esas cajas, ven conmigo gray para seguirte explicando – finalizo Mirajane a la vez que se iba y dejaba a Natsu con dos grandes cajas de adornos.

- Que molesto, Happy ¿me ayudas a acomodar los adornos? – le pregunto el pelirosado a el felino azulado

- ¡Aye, Sir!

30 minutos después de estar de una lado a otro arreglando el gremio llegaron las chicas, aunque Natsu solo se percato de Lucy la cual traía un pequeño vestido rojo un tanto más arriba de la mitad del muslo, con una botas negras de poco tacón y medias rojas con un borde blanco parecía de peluche, bueno todos los bordes blancos de su "vestido" parecían de peluche, y con esos guantes rojos que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos y ese gorrito… El punto es que se veía demasiado linda, no linda no era la palabra se veía condenadamente sexy…

Y fuera seguido viéndola y deleitándose con la mirada sin Happy no fuera dicho su típico – Se gussssssssssstaaaaaaaaaannnnnn

- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto inocentemente la rubia la cual se había acercado para ayudar a Natsu al ver lo que hacían

- Nada Lucy, solo le decía a Natsu que te ves bien en ese vestido, ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo inocentemente el pequeño Happy (inocente un rábano!)

- ¿Ah? Si, si eso mismo, te vez bien Luce, aunque ¿Por qué siempre usas ropas tan cortas? ¿Acaso son más baratas o algo por el estilo? – Dijo Natsu desviando el tema y para evitar que notaran su sonrojo ya que a él le encantaban esas ropas que usaba aunque odiaba cada vez que un chico se acercaba o veía mucho tiempo el cuerpo de Luce.

- ¡Natsu! Es solo que me gustan este tipo de ropas, son más cómodas para andar – ella respondió algo molesta e indignada, pensaba que quizás le daría un cumplido por el traje, tenía que admitir que le avergonzaba pero pensó que quizás a él le gustaría.

- Si tu lo dices… - se veía hermosa cada vez que se enojaba, parece que no se daba cuenta del puchero que hacia lo que hacía que se viera tierna – Nee~ Luce ¿me ayudas a seguir adornando el gremio? – Si no desviaba el tema ella se daría cuenta de que la estaba detallando mucho y no quería lanzársele encima y probar esos labios que lo traían loco y aun mas que no sabía los sentimientos de ella.

La Heartfilia alzo la vista mirando directamente los ojos verdes del DS, los cuales la traían loca desde hace meses – Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mientras que Natsu explicaba en que lo ayudaba cierto felino se había ido y hacia planes junto con Mirajane, Cana y Lissanna después se integró Lily a la conversación. Aunque claro el peli rosa no se percato de la ausencia del felino por estar detallando a la rubia.

Y así arreglando las cosas y colocando los adornos y con un Happy fastidiándolos pasaron dos horas, por fin habían terminado y ahora descasaban. Natsu solo estaba aburrido viendo como Happy se comía un pescado y Lucy tomaba jugo de fresas, todo era armonía hasta que (la nación del fuego ataco o perdón eso es otra cosa, aunque no dista mucho de la realidad xD) Natsu no aguanto el aburrimiento y comenzó a molestar a Lucy.

*Pocky* Natsu le pincho con un dedo la mejilla a Lucy, ella solo lo ignoro y siguió 5 veces igual hasta que Lucy algo irritada le pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

- Nada – dijo el DS, la rubia se voltio y siguió con su jugo de fresas el cual ya se estaba acabando Natsu repitió el pincharla con su dedo

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Natsu no dijo nada solo le señalo con un dedo a el lugar donde Levy y Gajeel se besaban apasionadamente lo cual hizo que la rubia casi se ahogara con su jugo y se sonrojara, si querer miro de reojo a el ojiverde sin que se diera cuenta y siguió viendo como se desarrollaba la escena.

- ¡DESDE AHORA ELLA ES MIA, Y QUIEN SE ACERQUE DE MAS SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! ¿ENTENDIERON? – Grito un Gajeel el cual estaba ruborizado mientras abrazaba a una Levy mas roja que el cabezo de Erza, luego del shock inicial que causo la declaración de Gajeel y con el cual todos pudieron responder un "¡AYE!" y pasaron a felicitarlos, Lucy solo suspiro antes de acercase a felicitar a Levy.

Suspiro que no paso desapercibido por el peli rosa que se le quedo viendo mientras comenzaba a pensar ¿cómo demonios el hierro oxidado había logrado declarársele a Levy? Hasta que noto el muérdago que había sobre la pareja y comenzó a buscar con la mirada otro racimo de esa mata aunque no sabía cómo haría que Lucy fuera con él para poderla besar, así que desanimado se puso a pelear con los otros chicos del gremio pala olvidar su objetivo.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas, golpes, felicitaciones a la nueva pareja, Juvia con un muérdago en su gorro persiguiendo a un gray semi-desnudo, un Natsu algo triste aunque no se notaba, en fin una tarde muy normal en el gremio. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la ojichocolate encontró la bufanda de Natsu.

- Esto es raro, que Natsu se quite su bufanda, de seguro que estaba divirtiéndose tanto que no se percato. Bueno cuando lo vea se la daré – sonriendo a abrazándola inconscientemente contra su pecho comenzó a caminar buscando al DS hasta que por fin lo encontró discutiendo con Gajeel, ya que gray estaba ocupado escapando de Juvia.

- ¡NATSU! – grito la rubia para señalarle que se acercara para darle su bufanda. Y en menos de los que canta un gallo Natsu ya estaba a su lado.

- Ten Natsu – mientras hablaba le ponía la bufanda en su cuello hasta que se fijo en el muérdago que estaba sobre ellos sonrojándola un poco, pero parece que él no se había dado cuenta – parece que se te cayó en una de tus tantas peleas, debes de ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas ¿entendido?

- Gracias Luce, claro que lo soy, solo que no me di cuenta que se me había caído, pero sentía que me faltaba algo – decía algo sonrojado por la cercanía.

- ¡Seeee guuuuuussssstaaaaaannnn! – dijo el exceed saliendo de quien sabe donde mientras volaba cerca del muérdago y obligando que ambos magos dirigieran su vista al felino, Lucy se sonrojo porque Natsu había visto el muérdago y ahora no sabía como escapar mientras que Natsu no "reconocía" la curiosa mata

- Nee Happy ¿Qué es eso? – dijo mientras señalaba la mata, claro que sabía lo que era pero no quería revelar sus intensiones así como así.

- ¿Esto? – Dijo el felino mientras tocaba con su patita la planta – Pues es muérdago –dijo mientras sonreía de una forma algo macabra

- Es solo muérdago, no le hagas caso a la planta esa Natsu – dijo Lucy nerviosa desviando el tema.

- Estas más rara de lo usual Luce

- ¡No me digas rara!

- Bueno pero es que estas nerviosa por solo una planta ¿Qué tiene de especial para que te pongas así de nerviosa?

Lucy no lo soporto mas y sin pensarlo mucho mientras veía fijamente esos ojos verdes oliva jalo la bufanda para que la cara de Natsu estuviera al nivel de la suya y le dio un beso, algo torpe pero un beso casto luego sonrojada se dio la vuelta para alejarse corriendo mientras Natsu se quedo en shock porque no se espero que ella tomara la iniciativa lo que causo una sonrisa tonta en su cara hasta que noto que Lucy estaba en mitad del gremio hablando con las chicas.

- Oye Luce – dijo alcanzándola y volteándola – eso no es justo, yo también quiero

Todas con cara de confusión y Lucy aun algo sonrojada pregunto no sin cierto temor - ¿Qué quieres Natsu?

- Esto – dijo y sin más la beso, fue un lento inexperto y algo torpe pero lleno de dulzura y amor. Lucy se sentía feliz, no podía creer que Natsu el Natsu idiota y despistado que parece que no le atrae nadie, ese Natsu "inocente" la estuviera besando y más aun correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

El gremio por segunda vez quedo en shock no podía creer que el despistado y asexual" Natsu Dragneel se estuviera besando con la hermosa e inteligente rubia Lucy Heartfilia… Aunque lo de ellos se veía más predecible que lo de Gajeel y Levy. Ahora el gremio tiene la excusa perfecta para continuar con la fiesta.

- ¡YA ERA HORA NATSU!

- ¡BIEN ECHO FLAMITA!

- ¡AHORA LUCY-SAN NO ES MI RIVAL DE AMOR!

- ¡FELICIDADES LU-CHAN!

Y más de esos gritos se escucharon por toda la noche, esa noche seria especial y Natsu y Lucy solo podrían agradecer a ese bendito muérdago por estar en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>PD: Por si las dudas, el muérdago fue plan de Mirajane, Lissanna, Cana y Happy. Happy lo coloco cuando Lucy se detuvo y llamo a Natsu.<p>

PD 2: Hay una historia "unida" de cierta forma a esta. Se llama "Sorpresa navideña" y es Gale

_¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo también!_

_¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Chocolates? (Mis favoritos son los amargos) ¿Reviews?_

_Todo es recibido *-*_


End file.
